Draco's real Love
by DarkRose2009
Summary: Draco's not so unrequited feelings for a certain Muggle-born.


Disclaimer : I don't own any of her characters! All of the them are JRK's, although I wish I owned Draco Malfoy! Please enjoy my one-shot on Draco Malfoy's unrequited feelings for your favourite Muggle-born : Hermione Granger. This is before the battle of Hogwarts.

From his first time meeting her, he fell in love at first sight with her brown bushy hair, her big town eyes full of vivacity. Of course, he never dared telling anyone about this because he knew there'd be consequences. And he'd be branded as a blood-traitor! And how his "Master" would laugh at him like he laughed at his secret godfather and mentor, Severus Snape. He knew his secret as he was also in love with a Muggle-born.

In his 2nd year, he only glanced at her from the side of his corner, and he'd insult her friends as much as possible. But it hurt him and the more he hid his feelings for her, the more he hurt. But he had to hid them, otherwise he'd put himself and his whole family in danger. As much as he loved her, he loved his mother, he didn't want her to die. He could care less about his father as he didn't care at all about him either. So was his relationship with his father, as it always was.

Something awesome happened to him in his 3rd year. His secret crush touched him, more actually slapped him square on his face after he called her that word too many times. He hated himself for calling her that, but he had no other choice. He felt her hand on his face and relished in his only physical memory of her.

During his 4th year, he was forced to watch her being even more beautiful than usual go out to a ball with Victor Krum, the Durmstrang champion. He was crushed inside, but also angry that she went out with him. Hermione was his, and nobody else. He couldn't stand the sight of them together in the hall. He had endure that and had the memory engraved in his mind the whole year. That year was his worst nightmare to live through.

After his "Lord" return, he was forced to stay in the dark, to keep quiet for the things he did for the Light side. Because even though he got the Dark Mark, he wasn't on the Dark side, his allegiance lied with the light, also because of his love for a Muggle-born, which really proves that love can transcend everything, even for a Pure-Blood. So to say, he got to be a double agent, passing information to Dumbledore from his presumed allegiance to his real one.

When his "Master" bestowed him the task to kill the one he really answered to, he didn't know what to do. He ran to his real Master's office and comforting voice, and asked him for advice. "What should I do now, Headmaster?" He asked him pleadingly. The Hogwart's Headmaster answered him patiently : "I will die for more people to live. But you're far too young to be a murderer, your Godfather and I have already planned something out. We'll take care of it, don't worry anymore about it." These were his last words to him before his mentor cast the killing curse on him.

Some time before the Battle of Hogwarts, the real war between the Light and the Dark, he didn't know what else to do. He had seen his only other mentor and friend die. And still didn't dare tell anyone about his switching of allegiance, although one day his mother said to him : "I know Draco, who is it that you love. I'll save them for you." Purely puzzled, he asked her : "How?" "You'll see." Came her simple reply. He didn't know that she was helping him out too. And she knew all this time that he loved her, how he secretly pinned for her, all that he did for her and her friends. So she decided it was time to tell her son's secret crush after the war if they all survived. But it went as she planned. Everyone survived and she told her one day : "Hermione, let's have a talk, shall we?"

"Yes, Mrs. Malfoy, what do you want from me?"

"I want to talk to you about my son."

"What about him? All I know is that he let the Death-Eaters' in the school." She spat at her."

"He did more than that, there is, in my hands, a vial, and in there, there's our deceased Headmaster's memories, only this can testify for my son's actions for you."

Narcissa Malfoy's son's secret love opened it and put it in a pensieve to watch them before her eyes like a Muggle movie. She saw what he did for her. She was moved, but said to her childhood enemy's Mother :

"I'm sorry, even if he did all this for me, I'm going to marry Ronald Weasley, my own true love."

"I'm sorry too, then for you."

Startled, she ran away from her as quickly as she could to forget all of her enemy's feelings for her. But it was too vivid for her to forget. Therefore she cried her heart out. She was crying when, she saw her fiancé, kissing Padma Patil in a corner. "What?" She couldn't believe her eyes. So, that was what Narcissa meant when she said she was sorry for her! That she didn't understand all of her son's unrequited feelings for her revived only in this little vial she held. She decided to go see the one she presumed her enemy all this time.

"Draco, I'm sorry for all the pain I caused you." She began.

"What do you mean, Granger, and why are you calling me by my first name?"

"I know." She simply answered him that and both knew what it meant implicitly for them. It was the first time they hugged each other and were happy in each other's arms. His feelings were no longer unrequited. After school, they got married and her ex-fiance from her teenage hood, Ronald Weasley, married Padma Patil. Draco had his fairytale life with his only love and lived happily ever after with her and their children in the Malfoy Manor with Narcissa as a grandmother, his father sentenced for life in Azkaban.

Thank you for reading!


End file.
